Versions Releases, Wildfire
Patch 6.04 Downloadable here ftp://public@87.230.58.111/JA2 WF 6.04 ENG.exe English version Version (If the server ask for a password, confirm the empty one!) Includes changes from Patch 6.02 plus the following: Crash bugs fixed: - Grenade through window crash bug. - Freeze bug in random locations. - Crash occured if NPC was hit by explosion and start speak with mercenaries same turn. Other fixes: - Corpse position now correct. - Grace (A.I.M.) had wrong skills in comparisson to manual. - Matt's (Mine manager Alma) script had some mistakes. - Tony now accept cal 4.6 ammo. Map Bugs fixed: - N7 - N7 hot fix for ver 6.02 included. - J9 - Test version traces removed - there was huge free access stock of LAWs in South-West corner of the map. - M3 - some weapons had inproper attachments. - O3 - some weapons had inproper attachments. Balance changes: - Hotfix for ver 6.02 for integrated attachement and throw knife included. - Silencer now increases AP cost of shot by 1AP. - Collimator scope bonus slightly increased. Texts and interface: - Fixed some typos - Fixed some word division problems - Font size increased in some menus to make reading easier Special bonus changes: - New graphics for Ira (rebel). - Some new gunshot sounds (9mm pistols). German ver specific: - Battle sounds rearranged. - SAVEGAME DIR AFTER PATCH MUST BE "SavedGames.DE"! Check it if game don't see you saves after patching. Patch 6.02 List of Changes: BLACK LIST of non innocently acquired keys created, patch WILL NOT WORK with. A class bugs fixes: - Last enemy in sector kill crash bug - Scrolling crash bug - Too much free space problem for HHD's over 160GB B class bugs fixes: - Disappearing dead bodies bug - Platinum watch wrong image (was machete) - MP53 and Commando wrong reload sound - AS-VAL single shot wrong sound - V-94 shot wrong sound - Endless clockwatch if player trying to pass Deed to Kyle without talking to him.** Wrong or mist resources fixes: - Mist battle speeches for PGC Logic bugs fixes: - LAW no shoot after reload bug - can shot after reload now - Miguels' speech bug - Miguel was talking to player he can recruit Dimitry while Dimitry was in player's squad already.** - Matt's' speech logic** - Mistake with notification Letter comming from AIM on dismissal of ex AIM mercenaries currently emlployed by MERC fixed** - Clips unloaded from machineguns were weightless. - Tony wasn't buy VSS and Collimator Map Fixes: - A9 (Dropzone), Pacos moved in front of Gas staion to help player spot him - was hidden inside house.** - D2 (North-West SAM), through wall passing enemy bug - some time enemy came through the wall of command center. - N4 Basement(Meduna sewage), wrong destination of travel to N5 fixed (was leading inside wall area) - O3 Basement (Meduna sewage) Removed dated settings of map. Weapons attachements rules from earlier WF version replaced - there vere some weapons with wrong attachements duplicating integrated set (Chainsaw and SVU)* - J9 (ground level) - Some civilian Guards had not loaded Weapons* Removed items: - Walter removed - was in Miners commision building in San-Mona mine sector: personage not used in game** - Regen boosters removed from game - item not supposed to be in game - Metal Detectors are removed from J9 prison and H13 basement bunker - item not supposed to be in game * Balancing - Prone bonus for Machineguns and V94 is raised; - Headshot damage raised while headshot chance is lowered; - Headshot chance for weapons equipped with Leupold Scope raised a bit while AP penalty raised to +2; - Some other changes. Category:Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire